Hot Buttered Ed
"Hot Buttered Ed" is the 23rd episode of Season 2 and the 49th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds go to the beach, but find out that their spot on the beach has been taken by Kevin. The Eds must now find a way to get Kevin out of their spot, so they can relax. Plot The Eds are camping out in Ed's backyard for the night, but end up annoying the neighbors by fighting over food, spilling potato chips in each other's sleeping bags, performing shadow puppetry, and making loud and obnoxious noises. The Eds' nighttime fun goes on for most of the night, and they end up oversleeping late into next morning. As a result, they are beaten to their covered shady spot at the Swimming Hole by Kevin. The Eds have to deal with flies, beach trash, and most of all for Edd, the lack of sunscreen. Eddy is willing to do anything to get their favorite spot back. Therefore, the Eds advance though the area, attempting to take Sarah's place, which instead results in further humiliation. Afterwards, they realize that their next and best option would be to take Jonny's spot atop a large stack of boulders to keep an eye on Kevin's spot. While advancing up the boulder, Eddy goes through several ideas on how to remove Jonny, but desperate Edd, who has been suffering through the lack of proper protection from the sun, comes in with his own idea and successfully makes Jonny leave the spot. The day passes as the Eds wait for Kevin, and finally when evening arrives, the kids pack up to go back home. The Eds find themselves to be severely sunburned, though their spot is free. Ed's overactive imagination only exacerbates their situation, as they now have to suffer through Ed's poking and prodding at their sunburned bodies. Trivia *'Goofs': **Jimmy's room is on the first floor in this episode. In "Rent-a-Ed" and "Boys Will Be Eds", it is on the second floor. **When Sarah yells "ED! Put him down!", she appears to be wearing her regular shirt instead of her swimsuit. **When Jonny lands in the water, his blanket disappears. **Ed and Eddy's sunburns don't appear until Edd yells about his sunburn. *This and the following episode premiered as part of the 2000 Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Halloween Party. *Edd implies he eats a crumpet every morning, as he said that he hasn't had his crumpet yet after Eddy rushed him. *The episode's title is a reference to "hot buttered toast;" one of Ed's favorite foods. *'Fourth Wall Break': Eddy says, "That's exactly what I said twenty pages ago!" This is a reference to the script. *This episode is featured in the Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.1: Edifying Ed-ventures DVD. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Edd expresses difficulty sleeping in an unlabeled environment. In this episode, he sleeps in the tent with Ed and Eddy without issue. *When Eddy rides atop Ed like a camel, Ed's upper lip unrealistically slopes downward, covering his mouth. An interview with Jono Howard (writer of the show) revealed that the visual of Eddy riding Ed as a camel was actually a mistake made by one of the Korean animators. It was such a ridiculous animation that Danny Antonucci decided to leave it in. *This episode is featured in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Lots of Laughs. *At one point, Kevin says to Eddy, "Ha! Good luck, Beach Blanket Dorko!" This is a reference to the 1965 movie Beach Blanket Bingo. **''Beach Blanket Bingo'' is referenced a second time in "O-Ed Eleven," where a "Beach Blanket Bongo" poster can be seen in Eddy's Brother's room. Video See also *The Swimming Hole Category:Episodes Category:Season 2